


Plaesures

by Phantom_art



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: BDSM, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_art/pseuds/Phantom_art
Summary: Desire consumes his interior, it hits his with force that makes human beings do so many things just by filling that feeling.
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, I really want to present something different and to begin with I hope you will enjoy the preview

**_"When did this start? I didn't really have a way of saying it. At first I thought it was a bad joke by my prime minister, Vladimir Vladimirovich tends to have a mood as black as his dark suits._ **

**_And why had I accepted? that's also a good question that I can't find an answer to, my body trembles when I remember the moment when I sold my soul to the man of hidden desires._ **

**_But, explaining is a good start, for me it is and I hope you see how the desires, the fetishes, everything your mind can imagine appear here thanks to my naivety and, of course, my prime minister."_ **

He stopped typing, his hands shaking as he remembers the moment when Vladimir brought him into that world. He could have refused, said he didn't want any of that and preferred to be with his wife or something related to his work. 

But no, he accepted and maybe it is one of the strangest things he did. 

Still, his mind thinks that if he wants to publish this, it would be detrimental to his government. 

So, what to do?. Suddenly, the thought of false names made it easier to publish. 

He kept writing, erasing what was once on that sheet. 

He crossed out every word of government, changing the name to his own name, some American nickname would be the best way to do it. 

**_"David...he's a different man than usual, knowing his name makes my body tremble but not knowing if it's fear or some morbid sense of excitement. His blond hair that with the sun's rays reflects a beautiful feeling in my heart; his eyes oh!, his eyes are so sublime, that dull, soft sky color that projects strength, virility and coldness that makes me want to kneel in front of him sometimes._ **

**_I believe that describing me is what is necessary for you to understand my problems. It's a bit narcissistic if I think about it, but just so you know I'm willing to do it._ **

**_My name is Jack, there is no need to make a deep analysis on my name, my eyes?, I think my eyes reflect innocence, I have heard that from my colleagues when we are on our break. I don't have many qualities like David, he has everything you can imagine despite everything, he can be a horrible person if he puts his mind to it. My hair, brown, I really don't want to go too deep into me, it will only serve you a picture so flat of my person that I see more details."_ **

He nods, checking the handwriting on his computer, his heart beats fast when the door is opened slowly, listening to the crackle of the wood when it is opened like that. 

A muffled scream came from her lips when, in desperation, he clicked send to his new blog, posting the writing he reviewed so many times. Smiling at his secretary, who holds a tray of his favorite coffee. He thanks his by watching his take the cup between his fingers. 

He doesn't listen when the door closes because his mind feels in a memory of two weeks ago.

"I need you to read this." vladimir sat in front of him, spreading out several sheets. "if you want to continue with this, it would be good for you to read."

He nods, taking them when his fingers touch, causing a small shock that starts in his fingers and ends in the back of his head. 

He read, looking in horror at what is written on the leaves. The idea he wants to express, the rules.

He wasn't going to do that, he definitely wouldn't be into something like that.

"Is this a joke?" he asked, the colour of the face disappearing. "I-I don't know if I can do this."

**_~ RULE OF THE SUBMISSIVE ~_ **

The title is so big, it makes your mind spin thinking about the scenarios you might experience in the next days, months maybe years. 

"You'll do it dima, only if you accept." his body gets up, walking to the president." believe me you'll love it, both parties win."

"I don't understand." He said, throwing out the rules. "This is sick, how will I... No, I won't do this."

Vladimir's hands touch his shoulders, in a relaxing massage, his tense muscles lose their strength, letting out a sigh, he felt so good. 

"It's simple, there's no explanation for this." Thumbs move in circles. "You don't have to sign now."

"Is it a contract? Do I have to sign?" 

The thin lips touch his neck, kissing him. He closes his eyes, stretching his neck so the minister has better access. 

"It's consensual, dima, that's the idea." 

The tongue escapes, licking from his earlobe to the edge of his shirt.

He looks sideways at the contract, the temptation, curiosity provoking a different feeling and the caresses of vladimir do not help his judgment. 

"I hope you'll think about it." 

The caresses go away, leaving his body wanting more attention from the man who begins to withdraw. 

He couldn't let that chance pass.

"I-I want to!." he screamed, waving his hands nervously, his throat contracting." J-just.. I'm going to enjoy it?."

The Prime Minister's smile doesn't go unnoticed.

"You will, hand over the contract when you've finished reading." 

And the door closes, leaving him with a twinge in his chest, it's not painful; it's more like a feeling he never felt.

He drank from the porcelain, feeling the burning on his tongue to spit out loudly. His eyes were clear from the pain at the tip of his tongue, he had remembered that he had asked for a warm coffee that was from a thousand hells. 

He grimaced, lowering the cup to wait for the heat to fade for a moment. He looked up at his computer, surprised when the sights appeared. 

That encouraged his burnt tongue. 

He continued to write, looking enthusiastically. 

_**"How did I know this would happen, the signed contract and body was sold. At first, God, at first I could only feel like a prostitute, which was pretty awful for me.** _

_**So far, he's never taken me, he says I should wait for my preparation, that's really what I think. David said that he will show me a place, I don't know when it will happen, if it's today or tomorrow, maybe in the following weeks I just have to stay calm.** _

_**But I'm dying! My feelings can only be anxiety. I really want to see, to feel what happens when I am subjected.** _

_**I looked for, (I guess it is necessary to say that I am quite curious.) some information of what this really is and I don't have to explain the scream that came out of my mouth when I saw the things that made the submissive ones.** _

_**That caused a fear in me, I felt regret. But, when I saw the faces, so excited, eager.** _

_**I felt I should only wait."** _

He smiled broadly until his cheeks hurt, it was something true that he captured in those lines. It was pleasant to express his thoughts without anyone knowing his real identity. 

He touched his finger to the cup, noticing the warmth of the porcelain. That was how he liked his coffee, not so hot that it caused an unpleasant pain on his tongue. 

He remembered another moment, looking straight ahead without focusing on anything specifically. 

He had been walking through the corridors when he met Vladimir Vladimirovich, who was standing in front of him, turning his back with his quick walk. On his right arm were papers, until a dark pamphlet fell to the floor. 

He looked curiously at the disappearing man, taking the pamphlet on the floor. 

His mouth opened with no chance of closing it in his surprise. 

The image is simple, handcuffs in a dim light. 

The title is what causes his surprise. 

"BDSM." His lips pronounce the title, looking everywhere.

At some distant moment he heard that word, they said that only mentally ill people were related to that word. 

Vladimir was sick?. 

He hid the pamphlet in the inside pockets of his coat, walking in the opposite direction. 

Curiosity begins to knock at his mind, looking for the acronym on his iPhone, should he do it? 

He's so sorry he did it! The things his mind found were, God, his body shook at the thought of being in those positions. 

He definitely wouldn't look at Vladimir with the same eyes. 

He went back to his office, his mind being in its present moment. The coffee is cold, the night came quickly. Who knows how long he was remembering the strange moments. 

He smiled when vladimir entered, got used to it when the man did not hesitate to open, simply opened the door. 

"Are you ready?" 

He looked at his sides, remembering some meeting they might have had. 

"Of course." He stands up, closing his computer. "Is it today? The meeting?"

Vladimir seems to consider it, until he finally drops a "yes, of course." to leave his office. 

He follows, saying goodbye to his secretary. The vehicle waiting for them was the Prime Minister's, he wondered where his vehicle was. 

"Where are we going?." he asked, sitting on the left side. "I thought we had a meeting."

" we do, I said I'd give you a ride. " 

He nodded, fear along with another feeling came over him. He wanted to scream, jump or run anywhere. Instead, he just nodded to maintain a relaxed appearance. 

He was surprised when they left town, thinking the place would be close to his eyes. 

"First of all, I hope you'll take a vow of silence." He started, looking at him. "No one must know about this place."

He opens the window, the air moving his hair.

"I will, don't worry." 

He'd only write it differently on his blog, he thought, smiling when some kind of big mansion appeared in his window.

His nervousness doesn't help that moment.

"We-we have to go down?."

He said, looking to his side noticing that no one was standing next to him.

"Are you going to stay here?" 

He jumped when the door opened, shaking slightly to get out. His feet lead him to the entrance, noticing the guards looking at him violently.

"Submissive." vladimir pointed at him, opening the door. "Get in before they throw you to the ground."

He entered quickly, sensing unpleasant smells in the air; alcohol, cigarette smoke and perhaps sex. 

He looked around the corners in horror, watching young men sitting on men's legs, naked, while a red ball was in their mouths. He grimaces, holding the vladimir's arm. 

"don't walk in fear, follow me."

He babbles, pressing his prime minister's arm as he walks. The men around him look at him, feeling nervous and shy as he walks. 

"Vladimir Vladimirovich!"

He turns around beside him, noticing the man approaching. There's something strange about him that makes him suspicious. Maybe it's the eyes, they have an evil glow. 

"Dima, you can walk around the place." he said, whispering in his ear. "Don't go upstairs, there's a stage, wait there."

He still doesn't speak, taking his body with him, separating himself from the only man he knows there. Who was that man, did he have a thing for Vladimir, how long have they known each other?

His thoughts can't see the person who bumps into him, pushing the man who looks at him upset. 

"I'm sorry." he said, looking at the man who appears to be a servant.

The man holds a tray, with various drinks of all colours. 

"Don't worry, it's normal when it's your first time here." 

The man disappears, quickly walking to a man who takes a dark drink, forcing the boy in his lap to drink. 

How come this place has so many people, he wonders, walking to the stage to be far enough away but looking for a place to look. 

He covers his mouth when he sees a boy against the wall, close to him, being assaulted by a man who has no intention of leaving the young man who is groaning without shame.

He wanted to leave that place, it was not his environment. He would rather be in his room, petting his cat. 

He lets out a scream when they touch his shoulder, relaxing when the familiar blue eyes look at him. 

"This place scares me." he said, taking his arm. "Look at them having sex!"

"You shouldn't mind, you'll get used to it." Vladimir kissed his cheek, pointing to a table with various men. "Let's sit there."

He sticks to vladimir, as if he were a shield against the men who come to him. 

He was grateful when they sat down, looking at the man who moments before had spoken to vladimir.

"You must be our new president." The man speaks, inhaling a cigar, maybe a Cuban one. "Being a submissive I doubt you can rule the country."

"My personal decisions do not influence the government." He said, looking at him with a slight hatred. 

What did that man think, he may own the filthy pornographic place but he wouldn't humiliate it in front of the man next to him. 

"I prefer discretion, not to have a high profile here." He said, pointing to the stage. "What's that?."

"You'll find out, in..." The man looks at his watch, smiling. "Now." 

The curtain opens, a young boy comes out. The stiletto heels pounding the stage floor to the tip; the boy's milky legs are red with fingers, who knows what happened behind those thick fabrics that conceal the atrocious acts of desire. 

"Everything is legal here, President." The man stands up, raising his hand, as if greeting someone. "You don't have to worry, enjoy."

"I have something to attend to." vladimir stands up, fixing his tie. "Don't move from here."

He was going to leave him again? What business did he have with that horrible man? Did they have any relationship?

Annoying questions hurt his chest, saying that he must protect the man who stands up slowly.

"Can't I come with you?" she said, turning her body over to look at him. "It's weird here."

Vladimir seems to ignore her words, walking behind the stranger. 

He didn't think it would be like this, he had such high expectations of this place. The elegance remains but, the indecency, the smell and the people lying here provoke a sick feeling in his chest along with slight nausea. 

He stood for some time watching the show, the boy who had come in before dances slowly; he opens his legs and dances showing his crotch to the men in the front row. 

He cannot help but think of the stranger, of those evil eyes and the way he treated Vladimir, with that confidence that only a close friend could have had. Were they friends? More than that.

He didn't fall in love with the man, of course not, she just had a vague feeling of possession that really seemed to come out when that kind of person approached her prime minister. 

"Would you like a drink?" a servant asked, offering the tray. 

He needed a drink but which one?

There were several colors, one bright and one completely dark as he observed earlier. 

The color purple caught his attention, holding it between his fingers and noticing the delicious aroma it gave off. 

"Enjoy your evening."

He lowered his head in affirmation, taking the glass between his lips to feel, as he expected, a flavor related to the color. He was surprised to notice the citrus on his palate, with a slight sweet touch. 

He heard some shouting, rising in alarm as he looked around the room. They seemed absorbed in what was going on around them. 

He looked for the source of the screams, walking around the places he had seen before. The main room which is as big as it is obscene, practically an orgy and the stage which, of course, you know what happens. He looked up at some stairs leading to a perhaps underground room, the curiosity to see what was going on was so strong that he did not know when his feet were going down the steps to the ground floor. 

He only had to get there before Vladimir. 

He followed the tunnel-like pattern, standing in front of a dark oak door with floral detail. Should he knock? No, people like that shouldn't have a problem with privacy. 

The doorknob turned, his gaze entering the warm room, noticing the number of men making their wishes come true that night. 

He looks in horror at one man, being rammed by two of them as another puts his limb into the man's mouth. The morbid feeling of what is happening bubbles up his stomach, a nervous tingling that he does not know how to stop. 

"Do you want to join in, dear?" 

The last man speaks in his direction, without stopping the movements he makes in the opposite mouth. 

Why don't his legs respond? He wants to leave as much as possible, having been discovered to be infragating in his own treacherous curiosity. A strange heat covers his face, a tingling sensation takes hold of his lower part, that place which does not want to give specific details. 

"No thanks." He said, as hard as he can to close the door." You must stop meddling in things like this."

He cursed himself when he tried to take the first step, needing the walls for support. What's wrong with his body, a fear covers him knowing what could happen in a place like the one he's in now. 

The drink. 

When his trembling legs go up the stairs he looks at his prime minister's face in shame, with his arms crossed and a disdainful look. 

"I remember telling you to stay in one place."

He feels like a child, he was now the president, not a brat who should be punished for disobeying. 

"There was shouting." He said, reaching out to the annoyed man. "I thought that..."

"There's always screaming." Vladimir touched his waist, bringing him closer. "You mustn't go down there again, not alone." 

His legs start shaking, the man's touch is warm on his body despite his shirt as a barrier. His chest swells to touch the opposite, he feels his limb respond to the aroma emanating from the man's body. 

"We're in public." he said, almost whispering as the hand on his hip caressed higher. "We can't."

A vladimir smile drew him into the darkness, banging on the wall as the stage and the soft music quelled his complaints. 

The lips are close, their temperature rising as the tremors become more present. The need to have something unknown and be filled by it is as strong as the walls of the place.

But the lips do not touch hers, the heat does not expand and explode as I had thought. 

"What did you drink?"

He can't speak, the male smell of vladimir hits his hormones, his mind spins when the question comes up. What did he drink?. He remembers drinking a porcelain cup or some glass.

The man's face is annoying, perhaps angry with himself for the insult he had placed on the lips that he wanted to kiss so badly.

"you must not accept anything offered here." vladimir took him by the arm, guiding him. "i knew you were not ready."

Ready? He was more than ready. 

He pushed the man against the wall, a corner with no more words he could find. He turned to face the stage and positioned his ass, kneading vladimir's crotch as the sighs came out of his mouth. 

"I am ready volodya."

He is not an exhibitionist, he hates public events and everything that could be seen by more people but, now he is in need and lust seeps through his veins. 

"That's a good thing to hear." His hands are attached to his hips, reaching out to his ear. "But let's go somewhere else."

The music stuns his senses, takes him somewhere else that doesn't distinguish his thoughts from reality. His heart is beating fast, his need is about to explode and his legs are rapidly weakening. 

"First the president." vladimir jokes, pointing to the stairs.

He gasps, climbing the steps as sweat drips down his forehead. The last step finally arrives, walking to the room the prime minister indicates. The door opens, a large bed with cream-colored silk sheets awaits him, along with a bedside table and a rather large closet. 

He enters, followed by the man, the feeling that the room has observed the worst scenarios makes his stomach churn. 

"Lie down." he whispers, pushing his body slowly.

His face touches the coldness of silk, the softness rubbing against his body despite his clothes. 

"I love you now." he said, lifting his ass. "Please."

"First, a slight punishment wouldn't be bad." Vladimir laid his knees on the bed, straddling it. "You shouldn't have drunk that."

His sensitive body moves in joy, the man's hands unbutton his pants, taking them off along with his shoes. The icy air makes him tremble, turning to face the man. 

"I want to see what you can do dima." he said, removing some buttons from his own shirt. "Surprise me."

The prime minister drags a chair in front of the big bed, sitting in a position that makes the man lying in his shirt nervous. He must not be intimidated, he will make the man stop fucking that stranger. 

But what should he do?

He hadn't done anything sexy! What could possibly excite another man!? He once thought about women but that was different, completely different in a big way. 

Still, he wasn't going to disappoint the man waiting patiently in front of him, he could do what he saw in those videos. 

He stands up, standing in front of the man who slowly raises an eyebrow. First he puts one leg to the side of the other, doing the same action with the second one. The armrests help with the position. 

A blush crosses his face as his hands touch his own body, reaching down to the collar of his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, taking time to remove them. Her hips move in a smooth, almost imperceptible sway. 

He curses when a palm hits her buttock, clenching his jaw as the last button is removed, revealing her body. 

Another blow, his legs wobble which makes the man gasp, silently taking off his shirt, letting it slide down his arms. 

"Are you going to punish me?." he asked, trying a soft, erotic tone.

"Like your first time." The hand caresses his ass. "I'll let it go."

He shakes, the hand rises up his back to take another course to his face, caressing his chin with his thumb. 

"You'll learn in time." His face comes closer, his lips touching hers. "You'll enjoy it as much as I do." 

"Show me then." His breaths mingle. "I want you to teach me everything."

His lips join, the explosion spreads through his body as he had longed for, a tingling so delicious, so wonderful that it makes him moan with just a bite to his lips. The two begin a battle, perhaps a dance that forces him to close his eyes and give in to the sensations that the naughty tongue provokes in him. 

His chest tries to get oxygen, his lungs slowly empty to demand the air that makes him breathe. They are separated by a few millimetres, their breaths mix and their lips brush against each other. 

"you will know that it is necessary not to accept anything from here." his hands go down to his waist, bringing him closer to his crotch." and now you will know the reason." 

" what?..." he couldn't speak, the heat that expands through his body becomes irritating. 

He clings to the other body, his mind spins and his limb throbs painfully. A groan escapes, a tear runs down without knowing the reason. 

"Make it stop, I don't want this." He said, his hips moving fast. What was it? Oh!."

He clenched his jaw, biting his lip as the fingers brushed against his limb. 

"A drink." vladimir pulled the elastic off his underwear, smiling as the skin moved. "You shouldn't try it again unless you want to."

Feel the whip of the underwear, a burn appearing as it hits her skin. The hands lower their clothes, until they reveal their ass. 

"I want to take you on that bed." Plant kisses, licking her nipples. "Don't move until I say so."

The tongue keeps licking, the mouth closes on one of her nipples, sucking hard. He screams, humping his back until his body is lifted, crashing into the bed without breaking the prime minister's contact. 

Silk caresses her naked ass, vladimir has not removed his underwear at all. He makes a whimper when a hand presses on his nipple, searching for a frequency as if it were a radio

"Ah! V-vova!" he shouted, looking for a pillow. 

When he finds it, he covers his face, the shame of his body being so sensitive to his nipples. He presses the pillow, screaming as his thumb caresses its tip over the fabric quickly. 

When the movements stop he hesitates to show his face. 

"I want to see you, dima, I want to witness this moment." 

Listen to something opening up. Removing the pillow he can look at a bottle, with a clear liquid. 

"W-what for?." he asks, his legs close by inertia.

The liquid drips down his fingers, and a few drops fall onto the bed.

The bottle stays on the bed next to him. The hand that held her now clings to his legs, lifting them until her knees touch her chest. 

"I want to see when you stop being a virgin." 

A few drops drip down his thigh, down the slit to her hole. The fingertips are at the entrance, the nervousness hits him. 

Now it's not the only thing that hits him.

The fingers go in, his head throws back showing his neck in all its glory. His insides expand with delightful burning, the liquid facilitates exploratory movements. 

"You're narrow." he said, his fingers going in and out. "Do you like it?"

He nods, his hands clinging to the sheets. The fingers were quick, in circles and in scissors that make his mouth open in an oval to launch the sharpest moans he had ever heard. 

For a few more minutes he enjoys the fingers attacking his insides. A lure escapes his lips as they come out, leaving him in a vacuum.

"Take this off." He points to the clothes, opening the jar. "Relax."

How do you tell someone that!?, his nerve to know what would happen caused his muscles to tighten strongly. His legs came down, slowly taking off his underwear, watching as he unzipped his belt. 

Apparently someone was not wearing any underwear because the erect limb jumped proudly, the thick pink tip pointing to his body. 

"G-goes in." His legs open up, looking for a position to relax. "I don't think so." 

The blow of the bottle against the wall makes him jump, the drink seems to have lost the desired effect or his fear was more intense than any drink. 

"He's going to do it." His shoulders are positioned at the sides of Dmitry's head. "He's breathing." 

The silk sheets wrinkle as his hands cling to them, the tip of the vladimir's limb rubs against his hole, causing tremors that move his legs. 

The face of vladimir is in front of him, both look at each other and then kiss with passion and lust. 

He closes his eyes, wrapping his legs around the opposite waist. 

Then the sting appears, slowly entering. 

He splits, screaming as the limb makes its way inside, claiming every part of his body. 

"N-no, it's big!" he shouted, 

It hurts, that's all his mind can think about at that moment. 

"P-Pull it out! Ah! It hurts." 

Tears well up, his knuckles turning white from the force of his fingers clinging to the sheets. 

He doesn't move, he stays still without breaking the eye contact that binds them together in a different way. 

"You look lovely like that." he said, his hands touching hers. "Open them." 

His hands reach out, the opposite fingers slide in to interlock. 

After who knows when it happened his insides began to heat up, asking for the friction of the fleshy member inside. 

"Can you move?" His hands cling to each other.

The shark's smile terrified him for a moment, like a predator about to devour its best prey. 

The hips strike, his lower back rises, receiving a different stimulation. He presses vladimir's hands, groaning in the opposite ear without any feeling of shame. 

"You will take my orders." Tongue touches his neck, kissing him. "You will use what I say."

His stomach starts to get hot, his hands spread out to touch the opposite body, exploring in his own desperation to be filled and satiated. 

Dmitry closes his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows as the blows become accurate and delicious. 

"Tell me how you feel." 

His legs are clinging tightly, clinging to his hips for depth. 

"It feels." he said, panting heavily. "So good, don't stop."

"Today you'll give the orders, enjoy your day."

Vladimir seems to position himself differently, taking one leg of his to lift it up in the air, charging in a different way. His insides provoke a burning that satisfies him, as if the man's thick point punishes him with pleasure. 

His moans become serious, gasps and sighs coming out of his mouth without being able to stop it. 

"Go on! Oh! Vova!." 

"Do you like my cock?." he said, biting his lips.

What if he did?. He loved to feel that new sensation!

"Y-yes! Oh god yes!" 

The Prime Minister's fingers touch his tip, caressing his glans quickly, leading to a moment when his eyes go blank and breathing becomes difficult. 

"Oh! Dima you're squeezing." The grunts of vladimir escape, smiling slightly." Do you want to suck my cock maybe? Ohh."

His face turns a furious carmine color, he wants to talk but feels a few pangs of pleasure inside, in his chest and all over his body. 

"I want to come." His own hands touched his limb, pushing the man's hands. "Please, oh, yes."

"How can I not please the president?"

Vladimir strikes hard, the veins of the member caressing its walls and the tip hitting that place where the texture feels different from the others. 

A few pushes and it will explode. 

"Sir!" he shouted, moving his hand faster. "I'm so oh! Close."

" cum dima." vladimir says evil, not stopping his pushes. " come on you little shit !"

With a shout his insides explode, his muscles contract and electricity runs through his body in such a pleasant sensation. His seed stains his stomach, vladimir's semen inside him fills it, his walls throbbing sucking in every drop that comes out of his limb. 

He sighs, his temples prick his head. The orgasm tired him out starting with his body, then his eyes began to close. 

"You were a good boy." He kissed his lips, coming out of his. "You have a delicious ass."

He didn't have the strength to refute what the man said, allowing his hands to caress his body, wiping his stomach. 

"I'll take you home," he said, his hands clasping the last button

He didn't make any effort, he let the man lift him up to the vehicle waiting for them. His eyes darkened, hugging the prime minister who looked at him with slight surprise. 

He snarled, his body shaking as the cold atmosphere of the vehicle began to take effect on his warm body. He sighed gratefully when something warm covers his being, he does not have the strength to open his eyes. 

He lifts his leg over Vladimir's lap, gathering his warmth. 

He let go, with a smile that adorns his face in an angelic sort, along with the man who caresses his shoulder. 

He could have seen a smile in vladimir before he fell into the dream.


	2. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry for not trying to be more responsible hahaha I'll try to post more often (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣

_**"It's good that you know what's happened in these weeks, I'm surprised you've had a good view as far as I can see...** _

_**David he... finally took me to the place and took me there until I slept in my own exhaustion. His hands touching my body made me tremble and I could only long for more of his touch. When we kissed...it was something so special, so exciting that I can't stop asking for those lips against mine. When it started, when I felt full for the first time I couldn't help but scream, cry as maybe everyone would do at that moment and I couldn't repress the pleasure that came my way afterwards. My heart felt full, my body exploded at what I was longing for in the depths of my mind.** _

_**But there are so many problems in me that I cannot do it, so many things that I only want to renounce and serve my life to the man who has taken me by saying that I belong to his property.** _

_**What's the big deal? There are so many that I can't enumerate that I just feel this is so cruel for deceiving someone in this way. The first problem is a circle around my right ring finger... I am married, I have a wife and I promised her in the eyes of a deity that I could never cheat on her soul and body. David is a man for God's sake! We're both men and remembering that makes me feel lonely."** _

The keyboard stops and the fingers touch the porcelain to quickly remove it. The burn remains on her fingers; again her secretary has forgotten her preference in the form of coffee, she keeps forgetting that her predecessor finished his term.

He tried to touch his breast, complaining when the pressure on his nipples made him uncomfortable, letting out a painful sigh. Vladimir forced him to use clamps, the heat of the pressure and the moment they had before made him tremble. 

_"Vladimir touched his crotch, stroking it slowly but surely, as if he knew every move that would make him delirious. His shirt is removed, he enjoys the tongue around his pink button that hardens. He closes his eyes, sighing as they suck, pressing until he grimaces, something cold metal turns his nipple into a prisoner; then the other suffers the same fate, feeling the discomfort that appears."_

He kept writing, trying not to move his chest so quickly. 

_**"I want to tell you, express yourself and narrate what happened in the weeks after David took me. His touches were rougher, as he walked the halls of work..."** _

How could he say what he does for a living? He couldn't report that his job was in the government, that would be as bad for him as it would be for the country. He couldn't let something like that get out of his hands.

**_"What job are you wondering about? Well, that's an easy question to answer. I'm the head of a law firm, I studied law and David was my teacher in it, he helped me get to the biggest position I could have. So, what is David? He's a lawyer, he can manipulate people so that his client can walk away unscathed from any charge. Also, he's my assistant and vice president of the brand of lawyers I won't name."_ **

The porcelain seems to be the right temperature, his fingers stop typing to drink the cup until his lips get deliciously warm when the caffeine runs down his throat. A bitter-sweet feeling, his favorite.

**_"Sometimes David comes into my office, I can be in a meeting and he doesn't seem to care. Forced to, I have to fire these people to make some excuse and, when the last person comes out that door David smiles, kisses me and masturbates me without any rest..."_ **

The door opens, vladimir closes the door behind him and his face has a smirk, satisfying.

"Did you like the clamps?."

A blush crosses his face, embarrassed. 

"They hurt a little," he said, pointing to the empty seat." What can I do for you?

The man doesn't take a seat, he walks around the desk like a panther, touching the wood with his fingers, his body is as close as his own. The pupils dilate and the eyes darken as the man slowly approaches his body. 

"I want to see your beautiful nipples." The tongue touches his neck, joking." I want to try something with you." 

"W-what?." His fingers begin to take off his shirt.

The clamps press hard on his nipples, some moaning comes out of his lips. 

Vladimir licks his chest, avoiding his nipple area. The teeth close softly, leaving a reddish mark.

"We don't want your wife to see your marks, do we?" Hands touching her legs, caressing." Now you're going to meet a nice toy."

Something hard touches his thighs, thick. The clamps disappear in a burn that vladimir's tongue tries to soften. His belt disappears, his pants and underwear fall down caressing his legs. He needs air, his lungs demand air that he did not know at what moment he retained. 

His eyes open wide when the instrument lands on his vision.

"A dildo?." 

His fingers touch the rubber tip, smiling as the glans approaches his lips. 

"Open your mouth," he said, moving the dildo to the opposite lips." I advise you to do so."

His mouth opens, feeling the taste of the tip against his palate. Confused, he looks up when the tip comes out of his mouth suddenly. He notices the contradiction in his actions. 

"I want you to use that mouth later." His lips meet for a moment." With something fleshy and not this plastic garbage." 

The familiar sound of the lubricant reaching his ears, watches as vladimir smears a considerable amount on his fingers. 

"Get ready," he said, his hand hand delivering the jar." I want to see you do it."

What should he do? his fingers follow what vladimir did, noticing how cold it was. Look at the liquid draining from his palm. 

He spreads his legs, ignoring the fact that he sees the man in a wild instinct. His fingers brush his hole, joking.

He bites his lip, his forehead wrinkles and his legs shake when his fingers enter, slowly. He must prepare the area, its walls are bathed in the lubricant ready to receive the dildo with pleasure. Pleasant sighs come out of her mouth. 

A last look at the opposite makes him scream, missing the sound on the elegant walls of the room. 

The sunset adorns the scene, bathing the imposing building of the Russian Federation in a soft glow, and between the corridors, in one of the large offices, the president can be seen clinging to the neck of his prime minister. 

"Vova!" he shouted, complaining as the dildo entered without warning." Slow down!" 

Vladimir doesn't stop, his gentle but strong thrusts make him sweat. 

"You love a plastic dick." His mouth is close to the opposite ear, whispering his words." I can see how you long to be fucked."

The shame, the blows that at one point became present in his leg excite him, his limb demands attention. 

"You're not going to touch yourself until I say so."

He nods, his face shrinks by the force of his exercise, not shouting should be his priority. 

The dildo strikes inside him, the speed increases and vladimir's lips join his kissing, a quick dance leads them; the tongues intertwine anxiously as dmitry extends his legs, frowning in pleasure. 

"I have." he said, sighing heavily." A meeting."

"Postpone the hour, nothing will disturb us." 

The dildo touches the parts that make him lose his breath, forgetting his worries and just concentrating on the pleasure he feels. His temple throbs, his limb complains of attention again.

His legs rest on the armrest, the muscles tense and tremble making you feel full in a beautiful satisfaction. Vladimir is the artist, he knows which point to touch, which to shade and where to be careful; he is the canvas, willing to let the artist shape whatever his mind wants.

"I've got a surprise for you." Hands stop for a moment, looking in their pockets for a remote control." I'm sure you'll enjoy it, baby."

He covers his face in shame at the nickname, opening his oval mouth without making a sound, the vibration starts at the bottom making the murmurs more incoherent. 

"What do you say, Dima? You want to talk?" Vladimir smiles, kissing his lips in a short kiss." Take your hands off your face, I want to see your pretty face."

He bites his lip, lowering his hands slowly like a curtain to reveal his darker emotions. He opens his mouth, spreading his lips in a kiss that he desires from the man who doesn't question that desire. 

Vladimir's hands touch her thighs, pinching the skin and releasing moans from her mouth. Dmitry's eyes close in his guilty pleasure, enjoying the caresses of the man who kisses him, sticking his tongue in, claiming every part of his mouth in his possession.

He raises his hands, touching the prime minister's chest to his neck, slowly lowering them as he removes the buttons. Vladimir's warm skin catches his eye, noticing how soft he was. The sport in man brings about changes that for him are ideal. He lowers his right hand to Vladimir's flat stomach, playing with the buckle while his kiss is held until he needs air. 

Their tongues come out, brushing dangerously against each other with a symphony of Vladimir's hoarse grunts. Dmitry opens his eyes, his face furiously red with indescribable pleasure, sublime in all its corresponding aspects. When their mouths separate, it takes a while for the dildo to return to normal, still joking in its hole, vibrating non-stop. 

"I-want-oh! V-vova I have one." he could not speak, his walls tightly contracting in the face of the spasms.

"I told you you won't have that meeting." he said, kissing the president's sweaty forehead delicately." At least not now."

He puts down the minister's shirt, kissing Vladimir's neck with gluttony. The dildo comes out of its walls with a muffled groan, his hands clinging to the man's back as the fleshy tip plunges into its folds mercilessly. 

"Ah! Volodya are coming! Oh!." 

His legs are taken by the man, rising to cling to Vladimir's waist. 

"Did you take my order to shave your body?" he said, carrying it against the wall." You're a good boy."

He smiled at the grateful compliment. The onslaught begins, assaulting his body slowly, enjoying the moment. His arm encircles Vladimir's neck, in a strong grip so as not to fall. Their bodies move together, trying to be as close as they can to feel the opposite heat. 

The Prime Minister's right hand descends to his limb, grasping it between his fingers until it trembles. High, hoarse moans mingle with his breath, their mouths so close that the breath is synchronized into one.

"How does it feel, baby?." Thin blond hair clings to her forehead, the burning gaze pierces her soul." Tell me what you feel."

He started to scream, losing any shame or embarrassment that once flooded him. 

"It feels so good! Oh!" his pelvis moves urgently, asking for more of the overwhelming pleasure." Don't you Ah! Stop!."

"You're a screamer." Jokingly kissing his forehead, coming down to his ear." I love to hear you baby, scream louder."

Vladimir's legs go down, down to his knees on the floor. Dmitry raises his gaze, pouncing on the man to kiss him as he has so often done, with a passion and lust that rivals the most erotic tale that could ever have existed. 

His body is sensitive, his toes contracting before the peaks of pleasure that hit specific points of his body. His legs tighten up as he begins to form into something powerful that covers his like a blanket.

He parted from Vladimir's mouth, screaming loudly in misery. 

"I-I'm going to..V-vova!." 

Then everything stops and the orgasm that came with its doors open closes, preventing him from entering the pleasures he so longed for. 

"N-no! Please Vova!." desperate, his hips move in need." Don't do this to me!

"I have to leave." The white smile of the Prime Minister spreads, in something evil and mischievous." Use my little gift."

A thin tube comes out of Vladimir's pocket, pastel pink. A sound appears and the vibration starts in the little tube. 

"You're going to use it all day, understand?." The vibration stops and the shark smile becomes more present." You could come with me to Peterborough."

Sweat covers his forehead and the discomfort on his needy body does not go unnoticed. Vladimir knew he couldn't be in Peterborough. 

"I have to be here." a tired sigh comes from his lips." I told you the meeting is live."

He trembles as the member comes out, leaving him in a void that needs to be filled. Vladimir took the small tube to his hole, leaving him with a different feeling. 

It was lifted with the help of Vladimir who keeps it stable in its balance. The discomfort of not having reached orgasm bothers him and makes his painful limb uncomfortable. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, walking to the door." I want you to be smart and not ruin anything while I'm gone."

The door opens until he stops and Vladimir turns to look at him one last time with his cold eyes.

"I don't want to punish you for your work."

Those were Vladimir's expressions, the neutral one that's always with him and when they have sex, which is a darker look but still the same after all. 

He fixed his tie, touching his ass while letting out an annoying whimper. The sound of the presidential phone takes him out of his curse. Holding it between his fingers, the voice of his secretary reporting the arrival of the officials is monotonous. 

What a good day, he thought, closing his computer as he walked to the door.

********

The focus of the cameras and the excessive brightness bothers him, his eyes become bored but the nerves stay there. Arkady Dvorkovich is standing next to him, muttering something he doesn't understand because he isn't paying attention. 

"Dima, why are you looking like that?." he says, frowning at the president. "Did a truck pass you by?."

"What a funny arkasha." Sarcasm comes out of his voice, biting his lip." I just want to leave, it's not a good time."

The man with the scar on his left eyebrow laughs softly, enjoying the president's discomfort.

"Why?"

Dmitry took his glass of water, drinking while listening to the chess man.

"Did you fuck Vladimir?"

He spits out the water, covering his mouth in shame. The look at his friend is annoying.

"No! How can you say something like that, Arkasha?" Altered, he left the glass on the table." What's going on in your mind?."

"As if I didn't know you wanted to be with Vladimir." Arkady smiles, interlacing his fingers in a confident pose." You're as clear as day, my friend."

He drinks water again, writing down some documents and crossing out words. The camera starts recording, his blue eyes have a youthful glow that attracts people. The new ideas to the government, the orders they must obey to their new mandate. 

Everything was going so well.

His muscles tighten and contract when his inner walls receive pleasant vibrations. He crosses his legs, feeling the strongest waves of pleasure. A tic passes through his eyes, her breathing becomes heavy and her concentration dissolves so quickly. 

He presses the table hard, biting his tongue so as not to generate any noise. His scowl is furrowed and his hands are raised to his face to prevent any grimace from appearing. 

"What's wrong with you?" whispers Arkady, looking amused at his friend." Are you in pain?."

"Shut up and look straight ahead." He bites his lip, holding back a sigh." Don't laugh."

Arkady hides his lips, looking at the papers in front of him so as not to attract attention. His shoulders move slightly, the laughter contained he doesn't know where to go. Dmitry feels himself dying, his walls contract in tremors and a layer of sweat begins to run down his forehead.

"I told you not to laugh." he whispered again, hitting the leg of the man next to him with annoyance." It's not funny."

Her pelvis begins to move smoothly, unaware of her actions. Shame covers his body at the sensations that cover him in such a lewd and dangerous act. He feels his body wet, his hands sweaty. 

"It is, and it is very funny." The soft laughter of the chess-playing man unnerves him." What's the matter with you? You're drawing attention to yourself."

He tries to keep his sanity, his seriousness in his eyes and in his body. His sweaty hands touch the documents, gratefully watching as the cameras turn away from the man speaking at the time. 

"There's nothing wrong with me." 

"Stop grimacing then." Arkady moves his hands, taking his glass." Does having sex with Vladimir make you horny?"

The white face turns a shameful blush, the gasps become impossible to stop.

"Don't talk nonsense." the whispers get a little louder." I-I just... I have something."

He should say, give away the instrument that stops for a moment to let it rest. His breath is weak, his words come out trembling. 

"I shouldn't tell you but I trust you." He presses his mouth, crossing his legs urgently." I have..."

"Hemorrhoids? I really don't know about that."

His eyes open in surprise and his face makes a disgusting grimace. He must not let Arkady interrupt you. 

"No." he said, raising his voice to return to the whisper." How can you say that? I don't have hemorrhoids."

"Then what do you have? It's not normal for you to move like a worm."

The vibrations start again, his walls start to spasm violently when the movements are centered on his favorite spot.

"I-I have..."

"Worms? What did you eat?" Arkady laughs, noticing his friend's anger." You must stop eating sweets, a little diet wouldn't hurt."

The cameras come back on them, their mind concentrates and starts talking about their ideas, trying to look confident. He gives the floor to Vladislav who looks at them curiously. 

"I'm going to kill you," he says, whispering his words." Let him finish talking."

"If you don't tell me..."

Kick Arkady's leg, feeling the movement of the vibrator intensifying its speed. 

"I-I have a vibrator." he spoke, hiding his face for a moment to take a long breath. "It's not my choice."

Between the cracks in his fingers he manages to look at Arkady's face, his surprised eyes not going unnoticed. An uncommon feeling for the most strategic man he knew.

"Do you have a vibrator?." The surprised look becomes fun." I can't believe it."

Embarrassment takes over when his unconscious body starts to jump around, simulating a penetration. The idea of having Vladimir's limb in his body makes him shudder, yearn and desire. 

He stops the movements, his words that he had learned come out again like a robot, he wants to get out of it as fast as possible, to sleep and if possible a quick shower. 

"What if..."

He heard talking, as he says his little speech Arkady's legs start kicking his chair, causing strange sensations in his body that make him tremble. 

It takes a while, when his speech about reforms and ideals are gone he can sigh heavily as he patiently waits for the cameras to turn off. Time passes abnormally quickly.

The last camera is turned off, the men leave one by one and only he, Arkady and Vladislav are left. He could really breathe when the vibrations stopped. 

"Don't ever do that again," he said, upset with his eyes shining." It feels strange."

"That's not information I would have liked to know." Arkady smiles, waving at the other funny man." You have a face as horrible as Dima's."

Vladislav lets out a grunt, tapping the president on the shoulder as he looks annoyed.

"They looked like imbeciles whispering in secret." Hands go in their pockets, walking slowly." What's your excuse?"

"Well, Dima has a small problem." Arkady follows in Vladislav's footsteps, walking beside him." With Slava we'll go to a bar, will you?"

Although the idea was certainly tempting, the illusions of staying awake were precarious. He followed his friends, noticing how close they had become over time. 

"Remember when we caught a spider?" Vladislav pointed to Dmitry, smiling broadly." This idiot started crying because we threw it in his face."

"First, you're an idiot for that." he laughs, walking to his car waiting in the driveway." Second, I didn't cry... I just got scared."

"That's not something that's credible, Dima." Arkady laughed, pushing the tallest man." No one believes that, you don't really intimidate anyone."

He laughed, shaking his head as the dark presidential car stopped in front of him. The darkness of the night, the cold that lulls him and the distant words of his friends fade as the dark door opens and he can enter, sitting slowly waiting for his arrival. Svetlana must be sleeping, the last call she had made she was keeping some cookies on the table. 

His tired body demanded a shower, the smell of sex and sweat had stained the scent of her perfumed skin. It didn't take long for her to arrive at her residence, the streets were empty before the arrival of the presidential vehicle and his form walked out of the car to the door until he opened it. 

Dmitry is in his room, opening his closet to get a towel. His hands open the bathroom door while he closes it looking at his sleeping wife.

_******** _

The water covers his body, the warmth of the water bathing your skin in a delicate sigh that makes Dmitry stretch his body in the tub to close his eyes and relax his tense muscles after a tiring day. His chest has a normal throbbing, dropping slowly until he is completely relaxed, the warmth reaches his head which sinks for a moment and keeps it low until it comes out and breaks the barrier of the liquid; breathing gently until he covers his face with his hands, taking out the water that clouds his sapphire eyes. 

His legs begin to shake slightly, he caresses his knees looking curiously at the softness of his legs. He reached his thighs, caressing them until he reached the small tube. Doubt covers his mind, the idea of pulling it out is so tempting that his fingers close and start pulling out the cylinder that clings to its folds.

His hand leaves the place violently when the vibration becomes fast, faster than at the time of his meeting. The vibration on his phone syncs, shaking as the cold environment touches his warm skin. The breath on the other line, expectant, overflowing with an authority that he feel despite not having heard the voice. 

_"Dmitry Anatolievich..."_

_"You want to contradict my orders? Do you want to take off your new toy?."_

Slowly he looks at the whitish room, his fanaticism for light colors has been so marked in his life that the pastel colored walls come to light up his bathroom. A peculiar taste he would say. But, it is more to express his tranquility and softness in his soft colors that come in everything he touches.

His gaze wanders across the room. The search for hidden cameras is useless, his biting lip is released and he prepares to speak slowly, trembling before the pleasures that his body went through at that time. 

_"B-but Vova, I need to rest."_

His body moves violently to the pulses of orgasm. The clear liquid makes a specific sound when it falls and covers the floor. 

_"I can hear the water... Are you taking a shower?"_

_"Y-yes...c-can you remove this?."_

He sighs in relief when the vibrations stop, thanking the man on the other line. His body rises, preparing to get out of the tub. His tiredness was pounding on his mind, on his tired nerves and muscles asking for relaxation.

_"You want to show me a picture, baby?."_

Shame covers his face, the idea of showing his body in a virtual way threatens his dignity and decency as a person. Dmitry had a completely different and maybe a little bit chatty view of showing his naked body. Anyway, he looked bad and his red face didn't help. 

_"V-vova I look bad."_

_"I want to see your nice ass, baby, you have such a nice body and such a tight hole."_

He closes his legs, biting his lips when the vibrator starts. The blows of his hand against the porcelain try to soothe and stop her intentions to scream. He must remember that his wife is in the opposite room.

_"Don't say it oh! Like this."_

_"Why? You don't want me to say how horny you make me."_

Should he do as he's asked? He looked at her pale body covered with water, the idea was completely strange. Something he certainly wouldn't do.

Then why did he press his voice loudly and open his phone's camera? 

_"H-How can I send the picture?" he asked, moving his body into a provocative position, showing his legs and his crotch. "I-I'm wet."_

_"I want you to bend your pretty legs, show me your big ass." The desire-laden voice warms his body, tickling his lower parts with surprise. "I hope for the best angles."_

The nervousness, the cold starting to run through his body. His sapphire blue eyes moving swiftly across the room, looking for something to stop his movements as they begin to accept Vladimir Vladimirovich's request.

_"Can you stop... the vibrator?." His hands tingle, sweat, making his blood run down his body to his crotch." I-it's hard."_

_"That will be your challenge." The sound of the opposite line confuses him, trying to find an answer in them." I hope you enjoy it as much as I do."_

The vibrations, the pleasant heat stretching their walls as they caress their sensitive parts. His legs move violently, looking for a possible and understandable excuse. 

_"B-but Vova..." she tried to speak, babbling in pleasant shrieks._

_"Baby." The nickname is surrounded by desire, by controlled passion that begins to explode. "Are you going to deprive me of seeing your beautiful body?."_

Doubts cover his mind like sharp knives banging nervously against his conscience. He surrenders by accepting the request for a moment.

_"I-I have to?."_

_"You have to." Sighs come out of his mouth, listening to the hoarse voice on his speaker. Baby you're so beautiful and you're so far away. I want to spread your legs and fuck you until you scream."_

The image, the way he says his sentences. Her hands touch her body, thinking they're the hands of the man she wants, surrounding her nipples with strength. 

_"D-don't say it like that." She bites his lips, touching his crotch underwater._

_"I want to taste your skin, lick it all over." Gasps ring out over the phone, straining to concentrate his mind. "Bite you, mark your skin until I can see it for days."_

A hissing sound comes from his lips, moving his camera to focus on his naked body until the picture is taken, looking at it for a while with a red face. His finger touches the screen, sending the picture to the man on the other line.

_"I will send." His sighs come out loud, covering his mouth with his hand. When his breathing is controlled he keeps talking. "A picture."_

_"That's it baby, show me your beautiful body."_

Wait for a moment, the water that was once warm and relaxed her body is now cold. But, he rarely feels the need to seek shelter. 

_"Don't call me that." Look at her phone, her nerves blossoming when the picture is sent. "It's embarrassing."_

The other line is silent, breathing is cut off. Didn't he like it? Are he upset? Questions that make his heart beat with fear rule his mind and body for a moment. 

_"Baby! You're so delicious." The exalted sound, the emotion in Vladimir's normally cold tone baffles him." I want to fuck you mercilessly. Look at your legs, they're so delicate."_

Sighs from the other man reach his ears, confused, he closes his legs.

_"W-what are you doing?." he asked, thinking of a possibility he quickly dismissed. Your breathing is heavy."_

_"I masturbate to your picture." The simplicity in his words overwhelms him for a moment, forgetting the woman who sleeps behind the doors. You wanted to know that."_

He hid his face under the water, trying to stop the tingling sensations in his belly asking for release. The playfulness on his walls, the mocking of her orgasm was already despairing his body. 

His right leg comes out of the tub, his breathing stops and his moans are drowned out; the water covers his head just enough to make him tremble at the coldness. He escapes, breathing in air to relax his oxygen-starved lungs.

_"N-no oh." their sighs turn into low growls that threaten to be something bigger." Not so fast... I-I want to cum."_

_"You won't do it until I say so." Vladimir's voice stands out in dominance, making it impossible to disobey his requests. Send me another picture, I want to see your ass."_

Desire is something you can't stop, when they touch your parts you love desire is a heat that embraces you and won't let go until it has consumed your strength. This happens with Dmitry, his desires and adrenaline pumping at its peak. 

_"I-I got the vibrator." Excused, looking for something firm but small."_

The seminal fluid drips from his limb, the vibrations vary in intensity leading him to the madness of his own pleasure. 

_"I want to see your ass with the vibrator in it, baby." Vladimir's grunts redden his body, the animal side of the right man blooms." I'm horny."_

He agrees, thinking he can appeal to the man's feelings. The need to free himself is so extreme, his concentration is abysmal. 

Shame is a feeling that he has felt since the beginning of all this, something that has always been there to humiliate his body. 

_"There it is." He is grateful when the vibrations disappear, looking at the pale ceiling." W-when will you be back?."_

_"Soon, baby, or you could come."_

Again he started his idea of going to Peterborough. He rejected the idea, lowering his head until he felt the cold water hiding his ears. 

_"I told you I can't."_

_"You can take a day, it won't hurt." Vladimir's soft laugh melts him, hoping to hear that sound more often. "I'll expect you in an hour and I want you to come naked."_

Naked? How would he go naked? That's completely impossible. Anyway, would he go? Of course he wouldn't.

_"I didn't say I'd go." He glances at the warning vibes._

Evil laughter appears, using its presidential and dominant tone. 

_"Do you want to cum? Come and ride my dick."_

He complained, the opposite line is silenced and his decision begins now. 

He takes a breath, stands up while he picks up his phone.

_******** _

The cold, the loneliness of the streets, the night people who walk in few places. Peterborough being a beautiful city, it becomes a bohemian place full of depravity. His soft steps enter the hotel, his hands touch the elevator button while he waits; the music of the elevator relaxes him. 

The door opens, the thin body of the president enters until he quietly reaches the bed, looking at the man waiting for him. 

"You took your time."

"There were some problems." He looks in detail at the naked torso, noticing the nakedness of the prime minister." But I'm here now."

He came to the edge of the bed, his black robe that he had taken was attached to his waist. Slowly, as he had seen in a video, he began to untie the knot, lowering the robe until it fell gently to the floor. 

His naked body was happily received by Vladimir Vladimirovich. He could feel the pupils expanding in those cold blue eyes, so expressionless that they now looked at him with desire. 

"So." he began, trying to make a soft tone. "May I share your bed?."

"Oh baby." A smile escapes the expressionless lips." We will share more than the bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, you can tell me what you think or anything is welcome <3


	3. Passionate day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of in a mental process where I'm still not really out there and I happen to rarely be able to write :(  
> so I hope you enjoy this! You've waited for it and here it is!

Calloused hands, hot breath tapping on his neck gently. An erotic, passionate moment is faced in the darkness under the moonlight that passionately illuminates the open curtain room. 

"V-vova!" a gasp escapes his lips, screaming as she clings to the headboard." S-stop!"

The vibrator is still there, slowly doing its job which is to bring the president to the best orgasm. The scouting hands touch his body, caressing his limb which reacts violently to his touch.

"Come on, baby, don't you want to get there?"

His white knuckles cling, his mouth opens in a sound that doesn't escape and his body trembles in need asking for imminent release. The sweat from his body clings to the bare stomach of the prime minister; his legs tighten, and he immediately arches his back feeling the calloused hand clinging to his testicles, preventing his release. 

"P-please!" In desperation, his hands come down to face the man." I-I want to come!"

The fingers touch the opposites, trying to separate him from his strong grip. The red face purses in frustration. The funny look; the way Vladimir's lips rise up burns him deliciously. He tries to move, to escape from the grip, but his hands are sure not to come out.

"Do you want to cum? Do you want to get fucked?" the evil tone, the desire-injected eyes sticking out like a pang." Answer."

He shudders, trying to get out of the sensations of his body being subdued. 

"Yes! Please!" he whimpers, exceeding his strength against the hands that torture him." Please! It's so good!"

Everything stops, his curiosity and desire move in confusion. He doesn't understand what's going on, why everything suddenly stops. He was separated, lying in the warm bed. 

"Get your ass up." he can hear, doing the man's bidding. "Very good, that's a plus." he said, stroking one part. 

He felt like a dog, that way it was so embarrassing. He growled at the output of the vibrator. The bells of the moment ringing loudly against his ears, the blood pooling like great seas on his body. He can feel the tip pressing against his sensitive hole. 

"Please!" he begged, longing for the man's caresses." I want to come!"

"Our contract." the sound of the blade confuses him. Vladimir hands him a contract along with a pen." You haven't signed."

This was supposed to happen now? He couldn't think of anything but his pleasure at that moment! 

"I won't sign now!" he reneged, moving his hips for more rubbing." Please, I want to come."

"You won't until you sign." sternly, Vladimir plays with the president's heart and sensibility." You didn't sign my contract so you won't do cum."

He wanted to be swimming in the waves of his orgasm, screaming his head off. He grabbed the sheet shakily, leaving it against the wall so he could write in his unstable handwriting. When the tip of the pen released the ink, he could feel its walls opening as the prime minister's dick went inside him like an exquisite burn. 

"V-Volodya!" his hand trembled at the surge of pleasure, feeling chills all over his body." I can't write like that!"

He tried to bring his legs closer, to get out of Vladimir's clutches, but it was impossible. 

"You'll have to." his mouth reached out, whispering those evil words." I won't stop fucking you just because you want to write."

He tried to do his best, read his instructions in his eyes that began to close for pleasure. The cock inside him punishes him in a way that makes him scream with pleasure.

**_You will use what the master commands._ **

**_The submissive is property in body and mind of the master._ **

**_Your anus and mouth will be fucked constantly._ **

He breathed heavily, his breath held in his throat until he let it out abruptly. He did not know about this, would he not have clothes? What did it mean? This was not in the contract he read weeks ago! He stopped thinking when a memory of what was happening at that moment made him tremble. 

"Are you going to do it?" Hands are lodged on his hips, bringing him closer to his dick." Do it now."

He tries to write his signature, do something decent but it's so difficult, so complicated with the pleasure he feels in his body. He was in the middle, stopping at his signature to look back. The icy eyes don't let go of his own. 

"Y-yes!" he doesn't know why he screamed or why he had an impulse when he finished his signature with force." I-it's done!"

He dropped the objects, pressing the wood with his hands. He let out his high-pitched moans when he felt ready to have the best of orgasms. 

"Good boy." praised the man, pounding the warm skin." Have you had an orgasm more than twice?"

He could feel the vibrator caressing his neck in a pleasant massage. The waves of pleasure make him go up and down in his confused emotions. The pain in his chest increases at orgasm. 

"Respond." Vladimir doesn't bother tapping his round ass, watching his fingers get marked.

"No, master." his voice shrank in shame, feeling his body tighten with the blows.

He shouted when, without warning, the man came out of his body as he turned it over. He was fascinated by the way Vladimir could take him like a doll.

"It's good to know, you'll know what it feels like to be really exhausted." A gentle tap reached his cheek. Vladimir smiles in satisfaction.

The look at his person made him shiver, thinking what things might tire him out in sex. A groaning sound was drowned out in his mouth when they started their erotic session again. His hips moved inertia against those of the Prime Minister to get some more of his touch. His dick whines at the tip when he can't stop the orgasm. 

"This is a disaster, you're a disaster." said the man, glaring at the seminal fluid." Although a delicious mess."

He cried softly, covering his face in shame as he felt the tongue caressing his stomach. 

"I-I'm sorry." he complained at the fingers going into him, exploring each part until they reached that different point." W-wait!"

He straightened up, his hand trying to stop the arm moving against his body. Tears come out of his innocent eyes at the pleasure that remains in his body. At one point it became painfully pleasant.

"Your dick becomes hard again." his fingers press against the president's sweet spot, causing his body to be embraced by him." See how I carry you again only with my fingers."

He touched the warm back, his eyes lost to the sensations he had never felt in his life. His fingernails gently bury themselves in the hard shoulders that look so manly. 

"I-it's a lot!" he trembled violently at the slight pressure there, hiding his face in the neck of the dominant." I'm coming."

A powerful chill runs through him, opening the gates of paradise for his own pleasure. He snarled as his sperm shot out, staining the man's stomach. He felt like he was in the clouds, dancing with the air until he landed abruptly on the reality in front of him. His icy eyes burned his bones to dust.

"That was..." he didn't have enough words to describe what he was feeling at the time." I don't know."

"Unbelievable?" Vladimir moved his body, removing his fingers. His mouth came to the ear as he whispered his words." Do you want my semen in your tight ass?"

The reddish color was somewhat soft compared to his face, it was in a furious color that his whole face up to his ears were in a complete color. 

"You're perverted..." his voice dropped in pitch as he pronounced it. He was desperately embracing it in an attempt to redeem what he was doing." B-but I want... I want."

He cried as his dick parted, screaming for joy in its splendor. He tore at the warm skin, feeling his dick fill up with blood again. How many times was he going to get an erection? Would the man in front of him even get a hard-on? 

Apparently not.

A pillow was placed on his lower back, lifting his body a little. He could feel his walls shaking with that new sensation. His hands touched, bringing the prime minister closer to his body. 

"I'm going to enjoy punishing your hole." Vladimir plants kisses, fascinated by the president's body. A fire is burning in his stomach with a feeling of possession." In fact, your hole is mine, just mine."

He nods energetically, his mouth is dry but his drool manages to do something. How do he describe this? How can he be with another man now but then in bed with his wife? That doesn't matter, he doesn't care now because he's focused on the caresses. 

"Only yours!, master!" that seemed to please Vladimir. Making him scream with the bestiality of his onslaughts." S-slow down!"

The water of the seas in his eyes descends quickly, wetting his lips. He feels close again, he wants to feel the man exploding against his body. He presses his inner self, encouraging Vladimir to finish.

It didn't take long. It was, in fact, smooth. A single scream sounded as the two reached the forbidden depths of orgasm in this art. The warm liquid filled their insides, feeling much of it come out as they withdrew. 

A shy smile covered their lips, deflecting their gaze from the icy blue eyes.

"You're a good boy." the eulogy made the president's eyes grow larger, glowing." Let me clean my cum."

That was... certainly chivalrous. He waited patiently for some towels, maybe something more vulgar like toilet paper, but he got something else... warm. 

The prime minister's tongue is in that place, doing what he said he would do.

"I-I can take a shower!" Exalted, he stood up to try and walk." There's no need for this, really."

He complained when the wall became his support, staring at the white details. He tried to move, raise his hands but Vladimir holds them while his tongue caresses them there. Tears of pleasure were present throughout. His legs shook violently until all activity ceased and his hands were released.

"Go back to bed now," he ordered, the Prime Minister's hands pushing him, making him fall to the mattress." I want to talk to you about what you just signed."

****

"What do you call what we do now?" more relaxed, moves comfortably in the man's arms, smiling." aftercare?"

"We're not doing that now." the dominant one kissed the sweaty forehead, coming down to bite the cheeks." We're talking, it's different."

How was that talking? They were practically setting him up for another exciting round! 

"If I don't want something, how should I let you know?" he moved, sitting down to look at the man.

"You say the word sure, it can be any word but it's out of context to know what's going on." Vladimir smiled, slightly but in a kind of a smile. He stood up and then said." If you have something that prevents you from talking, you just pinch the same spot three times."

He looked confused when Vladimir left the room, maybe he did something wrong? He didn't like his body? Little insecurities made him feel guilty until he looked again at the naked silhouette of the man.

"I thought you'd gone." he stood up, looking at the red ball with a belt in his opposite hands." What's that for?"

"Open your mouth, wouldn't you like to have sex without hearing your screams?" he looked at the open mouth satisfied, helping to put the gag on." I want you in bed, with your legs open."

He did what he asked, spreading his legs nervously... was he going to be sore tomorrow? Well, the way the light was coming in, the day was just beginning.

"I'm going to fuck you just once, it's not a session as such." The man, like a dominant standout, revealed his tools, smiling mockingly." Now, raise your hands and cross your wrists. I repeat, it's not a session but I want you to get used to it."

His wrists were handcuffed against the wood of the bed. Why does he always choose complicated things? Couldn't he enjoy a humble life? He shuddered at the touch of his fingers, like a feather watching every follicle and dead skin on his body. The hands harden, in a harder touch. He snarled at the plastic ball, trying to get unconsciously out of the metal claws that hold him prisoner in that bed of pleasure. 

"The nipples are very sensitive." he lifted a sort of chain, at the ends of which were tweezers." But it can be very pleasant."

The cold of the metal touches his nipples, pressing them into those clamps. His body arches, groaning. 

This was a lot for him; fingers caressing his cock, squeezing and playing. He opened his eyes wide. One blow, just one that was enough to bring him out of a slumber. The whip, so big but thin, took its toll on his skin.

"Your skin gets so red." Hands touch his testicles, caressing them." You're a bitch, you get excited by pain."

He denied, desperate with the burning at the places of the blows. The vibrator... no, not again. He stirred, squeezing his insides when he came back in. Did they want to kill him with pleasure?

He began to scream, venting when he knew he wouldn't be heard. He touched the handcuffs, in a grip that tried to take away the sensation. The tongue is lodged in his cock; the hands, in the chain that pulls on his nipples. 

That was too much!

He sobbed, his mouth not stopping at his screams. The mixture of pain, of the addictive pleasure that crosses his body like a big train at full speed that sees nothing around except the front makes him crazy, tired. 

How long was he like this? He certainly couldn't count how long until he felt his dick back.

What was this? Why was he starting to see a different color? Why did everything go dark?

****

Something strange felt, perhaps dorofei was in his legs. He did not want to wake up, he was perfectly fine in his dream world. His throat, a strong pressure began to make his air thin. He opened his eyes, facing the cat so that he would not be smothered by its fur.

"You fell asleep, bitch." Vladimir's voice is heavy, his hip sways against the body of the newly awakened." Actually... you passed out."

His body had a big hard-on, his insides were full of lubricant and he could feel himself dying with that prisoner grip that keeps his throat without viable access. His mouth opens, asking for help in breathing. He knows his hands are handcuffed, was he going to die? Was this a trap to obtain the mandate fraudulently? When he felt himself dying, oxygen entered his lungs as his savior, hitting every possible route to the organ sacs.

"Are you crazy!?" hysterical, he groaned his head up. His insides are complaining of the rudeness with which he is being satisfied." Do you want to kill me!?"

He felt his sperm leave, without a warning to stop the man's movements. He looked down embarrassedly at the stained stomach, turning his gaze quickly away. 

"It was to wake you up." Vladimir's eyes looked at the naked body, slowly coming out of the sore hole." And I did it even though I must say you are very precocious." 

He looked at the man for a few minutes, noting his details. The strong chest rises, hair golden like the best polished gold clings to the sweaty forehead. Did he like it? Was he in love with what was in front of him? Perhaps, it was very likely.

"W-why? W-what happens now?" he looked confusedly at being released, touching his wrists to ease the pain.

"Let's eat." he said, getting up as if nothing had happened to go to what he supposed was the bathroom.

****

How could they go from being almost killed in an act of passion to eating quietly at the scene of the murder!?

Maybe, just maybe, he was exaggerating in his sayings but it was amazing how nothing disturbs the man who is half-naked.

"I want to." Vladimir started, swallowing what was in his mouth and then saying. "You wear a dress, let's go out."

**_What?_ **

"Excuse me? I don't understand what you mean." he laughed, thinking of a rather funny joke. He? In a dress?" I thought you said you wanted me in a dress."

"That's what I want, you'll wear that dress and we'll watch a movie." 

His skin tone began to turn pale, looking at the serene man. A dress? Was he really going to wear a dress? 

"Can't we watch the movie here?" he complained, perhaps more confidently.

"It's a movie in a parking lot." Vladimir moved, like a giant cat towards the president." And I want to see you in dresses."

This was completely ridiculous! He had, although he didn't believe it, a little dignity for God's sake! He touched his legs unconsciously, the little hairs punctured his skin in a minimal way. He looked at the black dots as if he were a Dalmatian; then wearily he stood up, biting his lip at the man's glance. It was not minutes before he was dragged into the bathroom. As it is a hotel bathroom, it is small. Not too small, it really is a considerable size.

"Spread your legs." vladimir's innate command tone makes him tremble, doing what he asks." Now, don't move or we'll cut things that shouldn't be cut."

What's that supposed to say? Is that a way to calm him down? How can that even be calming?! The foam touches his legs, forgetting everything for a moment to look down. The facial muscles open and extend in surprise when a barber-style blade begins to touch his legs. He remains silent, holding his breath as the cold metal gently caresses him, cutting off all hair. Vladimir's face is fascinating, concentrated and above all, exciting.

The thighs are shaved, the butt is smooth and waxed. The dominant is a man who demands the hygiene of his submissive; therefore, he wants everything to be in order so that he can abuse the body of his little slave. 

"You need to shave there, master?" his hands are holding the wall, somehow he feels safe touching the cold porcelain.

The icy glance makes him shut up, swallowing as the razor begins to shave his crotch. He breathes heavily, as if big anvils were on each shoulder to make him fall. The hair falling out, the foam being washed and the skin being clean is one of the things that happens in the comfortable bath. He sighed wearily, looking at his thin legs now completely soft. The blond head lowers, lodges in his crotch and feels the warm tongue surrounding its tip. His fingers grasp the hair tightly, pulling on it as the mouth begins to suck. 

"Hmmm Master! Th-that's a lot." he pleaded, whimpering at the excessive caressing. He thanked the gods and everything stopped.

When Vladimir got up, he was kissed on the nipples, making him tremble with the naughty tongue.

"Good boy, if you do everything right you will receive your rewards." the man a few years older than he threw the knife away. Vladimir came out, bringing a pair of women's clothes." Now, let's see how you look in this."

****

He swallowed to soothe his dry throat, looking at himself in the mirror knowing that the prime minister is waiting impatiently to see his new toy. He touched his legs, the sensation of waxing hitting the skin is pleasant. No doubt, he looked like a hideous woman.

"Come out, I want to see you." Vladimir is dressed. A quick shower was enough to clean up an hour earlier. His big coat covers up to below his knees, staring at the door." Now, come out."

The handle moves, opening and turning so that the person locked in can face what awaits him. Dmitry averts his eyes, completely ashamed of the situation. Couldn't he see that he was horrible in clothes? 

"Not bad." The eulogy seems to help the president by lowering his head in appreciation." Turn around, I want to see what your body looks like."

He feels like a woman, spinning in his dress that rises to the wind beneath and ventilates every part of his crotch. He cursed that Vladimir Vladimirovich did not allow him to wear underwear and yes! He could curse!

"Your big ass stands out quite a bit, I don't like others to see you." The Prime Minister undoes the buttons on his coat, taking it off to put it on Dmitry. A reproachful look creeps into the innocent sapphire eyes." Don't look at me like that, you've got a great ass that anyone would want to fuck."

"Would you stop talking like that? Please, it's demeaning to me."

The smell of perfume and a pleasant fragrance floods his nose, making him sigh when he exhales. He looked confused when a long wig is placed in front of him, brown hair is placed on his head. He did not reply, rather, he did so in silence but helping the man. Now he would be the worst president of the Russian Federation.

"A hat, a scarf." Vladimir extends the scarf, putting the hat on his head. An appreciative look comes out of those expressionless eyes." Good, let's go."

He wasn't ready! Of course he wasn't! Despite their unheard complaints, they walk through the first halls of the hotel, unnoticed as a... couple? 

A luxurious car awaits them, looking on in annoyance as so much money is being spent on the man's fetishes. He sighed, sitting in the passenger seat until he saw the sex toys on the floor. He looked out the window, his gaze turning to despair and kicking the toys with his cue. 

_**Rule of the submissive (Made by the mind Dmitry Anatolievich)** _

  * _**DON'T WEAR THIN HEELS, THEY HURT!**_



"I didn't think I'd see St Peterborough like this," he confessed, shaking his head at the sound of the song. Which one is the artist? He doesn't know, it's just catchy." Thank you."

"What's there to thank for? Don't do it when it's really important." The cold voice discourages him for a moment, stopping his happy movements." But you're welcome, Peterborough is a beautiful city anyway.

He smiled, touching the man's hands gently. This was romantic! He's not supposed to act like that!

  * _**DON'T BE AN IDIOT! FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE DOMINANT ONE DOESN'T WORK OUT WELL!**_



He took his hands away, giving an apologetic look at such an approach. 

"I'm not bothered if you think about it." he spoke, blue eyes looking sideways at the president." I'm like that, don't be discouraged."

He nodded, looking annoyed at the police car stopping them. Does he have any identification? How can he have it if he left everything in Moscow!? He started to have a nervous breakdown, looking scared at the uselessly hidden toys. God! This was going to end badly! Definitely bad! Can someone help him!?

"ID, license and registration." The monotonous voice on his fat shoulder tells him he hates that job.

"We'll let this go." Vladimir's voice gets deeper, opening his wallet to take out a sizable pile of bills. Good night."

That was it? Bribing a corrupt cop? He was offended. No, saying he was offended is a small thing! He was being betrayed by the Prime Minister! His anti-corruption laws are useless if Vladimir bribes. What kind of example is this!? 

"You has a nice girlfriend." The cop kept the tickets, giving the alleged lady a yellow-toothed smile." Good night and God be with you."

He crossed his arms, pouting when the car came back to drive.

"What? That's the way the world works." 

"We're supposed to be fighting corruption! This isn't helping!" He bit his lip, taking the phone that's delivered." What do I have it for?"

Vladimir gives him a little smile, arching the corner upwards to give him a relaxed look.

"You must call Arkady Vladimirovich, he wanted to talk to you first." he explained, letting go of the wheel for a few moments each time he moved his hands to explain." You were busy taking my sleeping dick so it wasn't a good time."

Arkady? Why was he called out so late? He waited for me to answer, moving his uncomfortable hip. The pains started to show up when he was in the shower and haven't stopped.

_"Arkasha? It's me, what do you need me for?"_

_"You fucking bitch! You think we're your servants!?" Vladislav's annoying voice makes him tremble, smiling as if he were there." You forget your duties but remember to go fuck in another city! Very good! You needy bitch!"_

He rolled his eyes, exaggeration with Vladislav was so common for him. He hit his naked leg, touching it to get some revenge.

_"What Slava means, Dima." Arkady seems to be fighting in the background, panting hard." We're here in your office fixing everything but there's no you! You said you'd help us!"_

_"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he tapped his forehead, remembering they were doing a remodel that night." I really didn't remember! Sorry!"_

He heard both friends fighting, laughing softly when he could hear some things flying in the fight. 

_"You think I'm young, asshole!? My back hurts and you make me do this bastard!" spoke the former assistant, rather, he shouted into the microphone." Let's talk about fucking ! You didn't tell me and I want to know everything !"_

He looked exhausted when the call was cut off, dropping his head backwards. The fight kept him entertained that he didn't know when they arrived. It wasn't a fancy place, far from it, but it was private enough for both of us to be alone.

"You three must always fight," the dominant one asked the submissive, removing his seat belt and hat.

"That's us," he smiled, taking off his belt too as he watched the movie that was beginning. Grease is not his favorite, but it's catchy with its musicals." I wouldn't change them, they're as loyal as I am."

A blind friendship, it's true they say that's the worst thing anyone could do but he trusts both men.

"I don't really care. Sit on my legs, now." The backrest fell, making Vladimir's torso and head go with him. Should he do it? It's such a public and morbid thing with extreme consequences. What if someone looks at them? That would be horrible!

"Now? I thought we'd watch the film." he complained, trying to imitate some steps with his hands." That's interesting."

_**If you can't for reason, use force.** _

His body is pulled, his eyes frozen against it. He felt nervous about the consequences, moving quickly to escape.

The lips joined, the body lying down got up and they both started to accept more and more. Hormones, teenage feeling and adrenaline hit both bodies, making them react pleasantly. To hell with it all! If the great prime minister was a fetishist it wasn't his fault!

"I knew you shouldn't have brought clothes." Vladimir said, raising his dress to touch the waxed ass. His instinct urges him to lower his hand and sneak his zipper off.

He complained, the icy liquid runs down his back slit and makes him shiver. His hands grab the man's intact clothing, squeezing him. 

"W-wait! I want to see when ohhh!" his forehead furrows, his mouth opens in surprise as its walls split and stretch into the delicious burn. He felt more daring, a little risky when he feels completely filled by the great mass of flesh inside him. 

He moved, remembering the woman in the movies. Dmitry smiles mischievously, his white teeth welcoming him. Vladimir seemed to like that move, demanding more of it. He gladly accepted, arching his back to start moving. Sex in the car, not a bad idea. 

"Master." The voice is full of lust, the voices of the actors are heard so far away." I want you to fill me with your cum, mark me."

What a bad word! That was the end of his body in a good state! A scream was drowned out, the dress he wears makes him silent when Vladimir uses it as a gag.

"Listen, pet." he said, giving a strong spanking. I'm going to fill you up until you don't know your name."

He nodded, his gaze giving grease one last look; danny dances with sandy, happily in his pink shirt suit. He gives in, leaving his dominant confidence that will tire him out all the time in the film or more of it.

  * _**TRUST HIM DOMINANT, HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING!**_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Tell me what you think, and if you like it, let me know that I'm happy <3


	4. God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deliver this with much affection, I guess hahaha I have had a rather serious lack of inspiration and I hope that writing is something to your liking

_**How do I tell you what's going on now? How can I tell you that what might happen today will kill me?** _

_**If I think about it now, this is more of a blog of my murder. No, maybe I'm just exaggerating but I feel this way, you know? I like to believe that I am talking to you when I write and summarizing everything that has happened is an outlet for me.** _

_**As you know a few...many days ago I had, literally, a whole day devoted to sex. David kept me almost prisoner with his cock inside me and I don't know what I can say about that.** _

_**But today it doesn't compare to anything!** _

_**Why is that? Well, it's simple! Today, I have wanted and longed to do something else. So, you must assume, the goal of it all was David. With my slow and smooth walk I arrived at his big office, opened it slowly and could only hold my breath when I saw him. How can I tell the problem of my age? I am an old man now, a forty year old who is looking for fun when he did not take advantage of his youth. But, looking at you now, I don't think so. I went over, sat at his desk as provocatively as I could until I felt a hot liquid wetting my pants. It was too hot! I spilled his tea all over his desk! God, have mercy on me and my stupidity!** _

He let go of the keyboard that was attached to his wannabe fingers. Why does he always do something wrong? It wasn't his fault that he didn't see the small tea cup, was it? 

He looked at his glass cup, the orange liquid is so youthful that it makes his mood rise from his accidents. It was indeed a hot day and tea is not the usual thing to drink...

THEN WHY DOES VLADIMIR VLADIMIROVICH DRINK TEA!?

He moved in his seat, complaining when a hand is shot at his waist. That intense day left him with painful consequences on his hip.

_"M-master! M-slower!" his jumps on the prime minister's dick tear him apart in a sweaty, tearful mess._

_"Why should I, slave?"_

_Fingers went into his mouth, silencing the muffled sounds to express his pleasure and despair._

He suppressed a chill, biting his lip when he signed a document. He pounded on the wood with his pen, touching his face with both hands. He shouted, taking revenge on what was happening against his palms. He looked at his computer, sighing that his page has had a good audience since he started it. The papers about the new fetish he must try are in front of him; the leaves, as white as if they were fresh from the factory, greet him in a way he cannot help. Why does the man not settle for having sex? He is happy having sex but knows that this cannot satisfy all Vladimir's requests. In order not to make the wait so long he took the papers, opening them as if they were government documents that are only for him. 

**_~ Daddy kink ~_ ** **_~_ **

**_Rules. ~_ **

_No..._

He left the document there, looking at it with a blush that spread like a virus all over his face. The title made him shudder; touching the bridge of his nose as he complained. This was his fault? He agreed to everything, curiosity is always good for experience in some things but this was sex! Fetishes! Things that only sick people do! No, he wasn't going to do things like that!

The paper seems to mock him, as if a smile suddenly covers those sheets to say how cowardly he is. He takes it, closing his eyes with an exhalation; the eyes open, the letters come into focus and remind him that his vision is not so good.

_**~Rules.~** _

  * _**ALWAYS OBEY DADDY, NO EXCUSES.**_
  * _**DO YOUR DUTIES OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES.**_
  * _**RESPECT DADDY.**_
  * _**DON'T HIDE ANYTHING OR DADDY WILL KNOW.**_
  * _**DO NOT MAKE DADDY REPEAT THINGS MORE THAN 3 TIMES.**_
  * _**DADDY MUST CUDDLE WITH BABY FOR AT LEAST 30 MINUTES.**_



He liked the 30 minutes, smiled as he continued reading. Some things were good, perverted and others completely sick, at least for him.

He searched his personal computer, there he has his blog and anything else he doesn't want them to see. It's much easier than doing it on government computers. That practice as far as you can read is either sexual or non-sexual, but knowing Vladimir he will clearly do the latter. He noticed the clothes, the way the thin legs wear stockings up to the thighs or above the knees, the vests bigger than the bodies themselves that hide much of it until they cover the thighs; the necklaces, not really extravagant, are just thick but according to his taste they would be nice. He looked at himself, his body is not suitable.

How will he use those things if his body is not the desired one. He did sport, since he entered his presidency he has wanted to give the same aura of a healthy and fit man.

He checked in his bag. It is not a bag as such, but rather a backpack of spare clothes; Vladimir is usually a violent man at times and destroys his beautiful clothes in millions of pieces just to satisfy his pleasure. He touched the fabric of cut sensations, taking it out discreetly despite being in the solitude to see the black floral detail panties. How will he wear this? He told him the panties would be worn but never specified anything to agree on. 

He stood up, walking to his private bathroom while letting his hands put the small underwear in his crotch to get an idea of how he would look. He closed the door, locking it in case of any unexpected visitors. He hesitated to take off his pants when he looked in the mirror...how could he see himself in that? His mind creates hurtful phrases about his body that he quickly discards. If Vladimir did not want it then he would simply be dismissed as a horrible, disgusting thing but that is not the case. He pulled down his pants; the sensation of his legs shaved against the cloth is pleasant and very satisfactory; he touched with his fingers the edge of his underwear, playing in doubt until finally he did not make time and simply pulled them down without seeing the mirror when he did it. He put on his panties, sighing to cover his eyes until he was ready to see himself in his reflection with that thing.

He looked at himself, his body is thin and he can feel it in a sickly way. Doesn't he eat right or does he see it that way? It is not like saying that he looks so horrible, his thighs are fat but down they become thin. He has hips, waist a little like some woman and looks that good? he might say so.

It was comfortable, at least it was not uncomfortable which was good and made him sigh of relief. He put on his pants, walking more calmly to his desk. The time tells him that he must see his friends, taking an extra bag for that particular day. It's Friends Friday! What better way to enjoy himself than with friends on his last day of the week? A couple of beers? No, but that doesn't take the fun out of it.

**_****_ **

"Hey little bitch, you evaded the question I asked you." Vladislav smiled, chewing on the potatoes they bought at a fast food place." Since when do you ride the putin dick?"

"Don't say it like that! It sounds really bad." he tapped his shoulder, grunting in annoyance at the way it sounds. Does his friend copy the vulgar language?" But from weeks ago...I mean, not that I didn't want to tell you but I was waiting for the right time."

They were waiting for Arkady, he had taken some time because of some lost documents but the problem was fixed and he is coming in a few minutes. The dark eyes were fixed on him, making him nervous about the scrutiny.

"The best time? When was that supposed to be?" he pulled the empty chair back, feeling the footsteps that rushed by." You know I wouldn't have criticized you, right?"

His throat pressed down, nodding as he looked down. His eyes stung from what the man said, looking at the door that opened almost with a kick. Arkady gave them a smile that disappeared when he saw him.

"What did you do to Dima? Why are you crying?" In a motherly way Arkady approached, sitting next to the president." Slava what did you do to him."

"I didn't do anything! I just said I wouldn't have criticized him if he told me he was in it with putin!" 

He held out his hand, laughing at the worried way the man was acting. He pressed him, wiping his watery eyes with his fingers. The concern was in both their eyes and he gave each of them a smile.

"He did nothing, he was just afraid that you would find out...we have a good friendship," he laughed as he felt both men's arms embrace him comfortingly." I'm the homosexual here, not you guys so you can do this, you faggots.

"Ah, you fucking bastard." Arkady moved annoyed, hitting the back of his friend in scolding." And I get scared for nothing."

He smiled, starting his meal that he had left out. The smiles of his friends made him laugh, banging his legs under the tables. A vibration on his phone stopped him, looking at the message that was from Vladimir? Now?

"So, you let him hit you and you like it?" Vladislav grimaced in confusion, raising his black eyebrow." Isn't that masochistic?"

"I don't let him hit me because he wants to, it's just punishment but usually it's a spanking with his hand." He touched his waist, complaining about the pang that came back and made his bones weak." I'm not a masochist, I just like it sometimes.

He opened the message, reading it even though his friends had joined him in reading it.

_"Come to my office, I give you the chance to stay in your panties or be naked. I love you now, no excuses."_

He opened his eyes, hiding his phone in shame. How could Vladimir ask for something like that? He won't do it! Well, that would be breaking the rules Vladimir imposed on him, but so what? Will it be a punishment? He has never been punished since they started!

"Will you go? I mean, are you going to fuck?" Arkady asked, taking his friend's phone to read the message carefully. A chill ran through the man as he saw the sapphire eyes in panic.

"He has to go! Imagine the things his boyfriend would do to him if he were late," a smile on the gray cardinal makes Dmitry tremble and blush heavily." You must go to your boyfriend."

**_Boyfriend..._ **

"No, no! We are not boyfriends! No, of course not! Slava, you graceless bastard," he hit the back of the man's head, rising quickly so he wouldn't be late." It's just... something to pry into? I don't know!"

_******** _

He wanted to kill his friend as he walked. Boyfriends!? No! It's just something casual? Well, it's not really that casual but it is! His body trembles, he accepted some spanking when they had sex but a punishment is always different from that. He would have wanted to be with Arkady or Vladislav right now, but he is walking to his pleasure killing ground as a sacrifice. 

Not that Vladimir is a bad lover, he is a good lover? Yes, he is sorry to admit it so openly for fear of his wife but it is the truth; sad, but it is still the truth that in time cannot be hidden or denied. Dmitry was in his thoughts, infidelity is always paid for and can lead to the most horrible vendettas known but he feels that Svetlana is his friend more than his wife. Perhaps even... she might accept the relationship with Vladimir but wonders if se will continue with the man at that time.

He opened the door, gazing nervously into the loneliness of the cold room. He snorts, beginning to take off his clothes before the president arrives. He read in a blog like his that submissive people usually take a pose to wait for their dominant and he is good at yoga which should make it easier. He took off his shirt, one button at a time to quickly fold it into a chair at the big table in the prime minister's office.

He unbuttoned his belt, the memories of some intimate moments make the panties get smaller to hide his lump. When did he become so sensitive? It's not like he wasn't before, but he was a little more cautious and in the solitude of his room or bathroom, it depended on whether his wife was sleeping or not. He took off his shoes and socks to get used to the cold of the ceramics.

"Must be so cold?" he asked himself aloud, touching his stomach in an attempt to cover it up. How should he choose the position? What he read told him he could simply do it with his back against the door or sit down and show his ass in the air. 

He refused the latter, staring at his feet constantly so as not to feel the boredom and think about the idea of being stood up. He saw bridget jones for god! He knows what happens when someone is invited to a costume party! Oh...he remembers that moment so well and cried with the poor blonde woman who felt betrayed by the horrible womanizer. 

What if Vladimir was a womanizer? It was a possibility considering what was happening. He thought about the precautions, feeling a little scared; although, he must admit that it is an anger that hits his chest when he feels identified with the beautiful but funny woman. What if he is just a fun? Something that the man wanted to try but that would never happen again? Maybe, just maybe... this was the end? This is how it will end? With him coming out of the Kremlin trying to cover up some embarrassing dress? 

"Your face looks angry."

He jumped, turning quickly to face the icy eyes. Didn't he hear the door? He can remember that it sounded a lot despite his efforts not to make it squeal at any time. Nervousness crossed him, remembering that when the door is closed the name changes to the embarrassing nickname.

"Master, I was waiting for you." He lowered his head, it was his first punishment! Obviously he had to do well! Dmitry focused on the polished shoes, pouting.

"You know why you are here, don't you?" Vladimir mutters, moving his big hands to his waist. The icy hands landed on the warm skin and caused a shocking sensation." Should I repeat it?"

He denied, coming closer as he began to be pulled against the body in front of him. The aroma is like a drug, it floods his senses and takes him to other hidden parts of his mind to bring him back to reality in one fell swoop. The pleasant tingling in his knees began, bringing him upward to lodge in the back of his neck to ruffle his skin. 

"I know, master," he bit his lip, feeling nervous about how everything was going. His steps brought him to the desk, moving uncomfortably when the wood hit him." I stained his papers with tea, I'm sorry."

"You must know that this leads to a punishment for your mistake." Proximity is a pleasant warmth and burns his body to suffocate him deliciously. He feels so weak before a figure as strong as Vladimir, so powerful that he can manipulate him anyway." Turn around and raise your ass."

He could not complain, it was not the time to do so but he did what was asked. His elbows rested against the hard wood of the desk and he hunched his lower back, lifting his butt up into the air to shake it. He can't deny that curiosity and anticipation are taking over his body like a general attacking the enemy while bravely facing the field of war...ready to lead the country to victory, to bathe it in glory.

"You can have the option of choosing when you are the first time" the blow in front of him distracts him and he looks at...the whips? Is he right? They are dark, intimidating as they absorb the illumination to stand out." As you can also refuse and choose my hand for your punishment."

"W-well," he looked carefully at his choices, they're different sizes and thicknesses. His attention went directly to the different colored one, it is the only one on the pink table and attracts everything from his mind to think. If it's pink, it shouldn't hurt, should it?" Pink is quite nice."

"Just this once," he seemed to count, but he knows that Vladimir is just waiting to let go of the amount. Those pauses drive him sincerely crazy." Around fifteen, you'll start counting them and if you move we'll start again. It's simple, you should take it well."

Dmitry braced himself, tensed his buttocks to minimize the pain as much as he could, and waited. The leather massaged his naked skin and he felt it burn in every place he passed to make fun of him; his underwear was pulled down, just enough to let his whole butt shine through. 

His eyes opened completely, the blow on his butt was strong enough to feel his legs fall off. That was painful! He screamed the first punch, knowing that they would have to start again because of his involuntary movement. It wasn't his fault, no! It hurt like hell and he thought about how something pink could hurt so much, it was pink for God's sake! It should be soft for him!

"When I tell you that you can do this kind of thing you will do it, you understand me? I work on very important things to take a detour and put my attention on someone who sits at my desk."

He nodded, the burning that was left on his right cheek making him complain as he received the second and third blows. The lump on his legs is incredibly painful, hard; how can he be hard with the blows? The humiliation on his face is evident; the way his sapphire eyes become watery embarrasses him more than it should.

"Eight!" he shouted, bringing his head back to feel the powerful blow against his red ass. Vladimir approached the submissive, his mouth stuck to his ear.

"You really are a masochist. We're going to get along just fine, baby." The hand touched the irritated balloon and the itch rose to his spine in a sublime tremor." We will be able to enjoy your body more like this."

He kissed on the back of his neck was new and he deconcentrated to receive the blows. His eyes closed tightly, he can feel the tip of his cock dripping with its essence; so excited can he become with just a couple of blows? 

He was attentive, he is not an idiot not to count, and every blow is followed by his scream. It's not a punishment, is it? It's painful but so pleasant; really that's what being a masochist is all about? he should look into that. 

" Eleven!" he bit his lip, wanting to move to touch his painful erection, but for that they should start again.Maybe he can do it, just to get more hits, but he doesn't want to admit that the pain is turning him on." Oh master!" 

There were only four more blows to go, each one was more intense, and he did not know when his tears would flow from his eyes. It's not pain, of course not...not that he doesn't feel pain, but it's humiliating to know that something like this can turn him on. His nails ripped the varnish, looking at his mark in white lines that were covered with a few drops that fell from his chin. He screamed the last blow, sweat at one point covering his body and what to do? 

"Okay, baby," the affectionate word makes his chest swell, dancing pleasantly down his throat to a pang in his heart." But the punishments you must not enjoy or you will do them again."

The hand kneaded both buttocks, squeezing them as if the anti-stress balls were not enough. He couldn't help but scream, the pain he couldn't feel with the whips he felt with his hand and he kept still. 

"Do you understand now? You must learn from your punishments." The hand came out and he can see how vladimir surrounded the desk to sit down." Now come, you have been a good boy with your first punishment." 

It was hard for him to walk, some blows were low and hit his thighs to touch them when he moved. He stood in front of the man, keeping his eyes down to see the big lump between his dark pants. He swallowed hard, his insides needing to be filled and satiated. 

"Wh-what are we going to do?" he asked, his mouth feeling a little too full of saliva. Is he so needy for sex?

"Sitting on my legs watching me," he tapped his thighs, his eyes not deviating as he watched the tiny waves move on the skin under the cloth." Let's do your aftercare." 

His fingers clenched his dressed shoulders, the situation is embarrassing if someone walked in and saw them in that position. His knees were bent on either side of Vladimir's leg, the heat emanating from them was delightful and sheltered his cold but hot body in desire. 

A hand massaged each buttock in circles, separating them and releasing them to continue that painful little massage. 

"You are a good boy, I will be very happy if you do everything I say," a bottle came out and he managed to look at it to feel the cream soothe the burning he felt. Aftercare is certainly relaxing". You can choose two things as your reward for resisting your punishment." 

"Like what?" he was amazed at the calloused hands caressing his ass and sighed gladly." Master, I like the way you are touching me."

A finger joked in his hole making his breath come back agitated. He shook his hip, wanting to feel more of the finger dipping slightly into his walls.

"I can make you come with my fingers into your beautiful hole," that option was very tempting, he was already lubricated with the cream. The icy breeze seemed not to affect the temperature of both bodies." Or I can touch your cock until you cum, you can only choose one."

"I want your fingers, please," he begged, there was nothing to discuss in his decision on how to reach the peak of pleasure. He moaned in surprise when only two came in hard." Oh God, you're pulling me so good. 

He took the blows, closing his eyes as he held the prime minister tightly in his arms. Dmitry could not contain himself, he became so addicted to pleasure that he looked for every way to get it; his nails were buried in the scarce skin of his neck that was uncovered, scratching while his fingers tapped inside him in a delicious way. 

He could feel the lump hard against him and that was more pleasant. His breath crashed into Vladimir's ear, groaning to be heard more closely. 

"First thing tomorrow morning," the hip began, moving unconsciously in a stimulus. The Prime Minister attacked mercilessly against the sensitive place." Let's take a little walk to the daddy kink."

He said nothing; his body felt in an ecstasy from which he could not escape. His eyes were clouded, like a white blanket that he cannot remove and he is soaked with tears when they strike that exquisite place inside him. He trembled; he wants to have Vladimir's cock but knows he cannot; he is not among the proposals. 

He bit his lip, making little jumps against his fingers to get more depth. The scissors started and that drove him crazy, moaning uncontrollably as he felt stretched out to the utmost.

"Oh my god! holy god!" he did not hold back, shaking violently when his dick feels on the edge, on the cusp that promises to be a good orgasm. Dmitry tapped his shoulder hard, squeezing it as he didn't know what to do with all that pleasure." It's so good! Too good!"

Vladimir pressed him against him, the strong chest is like a great shield; so protective, struck with powerful swords but still standing, and even, intact. He is sure, feels that nothing can happen if the man embraces him and his mouth jokes in his ear. The breath is heavy, as if there were a great effort in that exhalation.

"Child, for you," the teeth sucked his lobe, pulling it to give him a new sensation. He was on the edge, anything would make him scream and stain his neat white shirt." I am your god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading anyway! I always try to keep up and move forward but sometimes it's hard so I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! All that welcome :3


End file.
